neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Galaxy
The Nintendo Galaxy is Nintendo's ninth-generation handheld and the successor to the Nintendo 3DS. It features a new direction of handheld gaming, borrowing many elements from past systems and rival's systems. The Nintendo Galaxy features a 5-inch single screen display as well as the usual A/B/Y/X face buttons, a rear touch pad, three shoulder buttons, two analog sticks, and practical buttons like "start" and "select". The system will be launched on March 31, 2015 in Japan; April 7, 2015 in America; and April 21, 2015 in Europe and other regions. It will be launched at a recommended retail price of $239.99, costing less than the 3DS initially did. Launch window titles (launch - August) include Super Smash Bros. Starlight, Earthbound 2, Mii Fighters: Mash, Galaxus, Wario Party, and Pikmin Legends. Specs Dimensions The width is 7.1 inches, the height is 3.6 inches, and the thickness is 0.5 inches. Hardware Specs *'Screen:' OLED 16:9 display, 5 inches (diagonally), 960x544 resolution, Approx. 24 million colors, Capacitive multi-touch screen. * Memory: 2GB RAM, 16GB in-house memory, external Galaxy-brand memory cards (16GB, 32GB, 64GB). * Cameras: Front & Rear facing cameras. * Sound Information: Stereo speakers, built in microphone, Bluetooth 2.1+EDR device. * Control Sensors: Six-axis motion sensing system (three-axis gyroscope, three-axis accelerometer), Six-axis electronic compass. * Connectivity: Can connect to the Wii U, other Galaxy systems, Wi-Fi hotspots. * Weight: approx. 250g. Input *Right & Left analog joy sticks. *Multi-touch touch 5 inch touch screen *L/R/Z shoulder buttons. *"Classic-style" right d-pad. *A/B/X/Y circular face buttons. *Start/Selelct buttons. *"Share" button. *"Home" button. *Multi-touch sensitive touch-pad (rear). Slots/Ports *Nintendo Galaxy game card slot. *Nintendo Galaxy-brand memory card slots (2). *Headphone Jack. *Charging port. *Accessory ports (2). Battery Life *'Playing Games:' 6-9 hours. * No-input Entertainment (Videos): 10-12 hours. * Audio-only (Music, Podcasts, etc.): 15 hours. * To charge 0% to 100%: 3 hours. Major Features Galaxy Shop The Galaxy Shop is the next generation of the Nintendo download experience, created specifically for the Nintendo Galaxy. It features things like the Virtual Console, Galaxyware, and applications to improve your experience. Downloaded content (DLC) is also available to purchase on the Galaxy Shop. Like the eShop, it uses the home currency of the user to purchase content. Operation Shuttle Operation Shuttle is Nintendo's own instant messaging system, currently only planned for the Nintendo Galaxy. It works similarly to a message board - you can invite specific people into specific discussions as well as having personal discussions. Official boards for games, like Miiverse, also exist. The service will be free and available at launch. First impressions seem to be positive, and in IGN's words "a step up from the traditional Miiverse experience. Galaxy looks to be a step up overall". unaMiis Despite their odd names, unaMiis are a healthy improvement over Miis. You can customize everything you could with your Mii, but also specific arm/leg length and width, add unique ears and clothing to your unaMiis, and even put them in a wheelchair. You can unlock parts in games or download specific DLC packs. unaMiis are as designed to be more realistic than the traditional Mii characters, therefor you can not transfer Miis to systems that support only unaMiis. unaMii's names are a play on Uno (one) and Me, which refers to yourself (again, one person). Software Physical Games & Digital Downloads Download-only Software Built-In Applications *'Operation Shuttle': See above. *'Galaxy Videochat': Video chat with other Galaxy users that are on your friend list. *'Friends List: '''A list of people you have added with friends using your Nintendo Network account's friending feature. *'Google Chrome': With a new collaboration between Google and Nintendo, you have your very own Google browser in-house. *'Download Manager': Delete and view the progress on dowloading software and DLC expansions. *'Play History: The next generation of "Activity Log", you can view your play records as well as things like average time played here. *'Galaxy Shop: '''Browse, purchase, and download software here. *'VC Room: 'Where you can play arcade games to earn special deals on GS's Virtual Console section. *'unaDerby: 'Race with your very-own unaMiis. If you like it, you an purchase a deluxe version on the Galaxy Shop. *'WaraWara Village: Where you create and manage your unaMii avatars. Category:Systems Category:Handhelds Category:Nintendo Category:BindingBlade